The Democratic Republic of the German Isles (Die Demokratische Republik Deutsche Inseln)
It is a nation made from a maine island about of about the same size of Vancouver Island, 3 lesser islands, 5 islets, 3 sea stacks and 8 skerrys; that lie in a region both 1,145 Km west and 45 Km south of Vancouver city center. It is a democratic former German (1825-1912) colony. Geography It is a nation made from a roughly oblong maine island about of about the same size of Vancouver Island, 3 lesser islands, 5 islets, 3 sea stacks and 8 skerrys; that lie in a region both 1,145 Km west and 45 Km south of Vancouver city center. Deutsch-Insel (German Island) is the principal island and has an area of 29,000 km2. It is phisicaly similar to Vancouver Island, but a bit flatter. 1.5 km to it's east is the 245 acres2 Grüne Insel (Green Island) wich is akin to Soay. 0.25km firther east is the 20 ha2 (49 acres) Harriett Insel (Harriett Isle) which is akin to Shag Rocks. 10 km to the west of the main island is the 109 hectares2 Kiser Insel (Kiser Island), which is comparibl to North Rona and 1 km further west is Kleine Insel (Small Island) which is the simlar to Sula Sgeir 15 ha. 1.5 km south of Kiser Insel is the 2.9 ha2 sea stack Felseninsel (Rock Island), whick is of similar values to Sule Stack. 100ft south of Deutsches-Insel is the 450-foot tall Kleine Meer Stapel (Small Sea Stack). 1.25 km to its south is the is the 44 acres2 Insel Marien (Mary's Island), which is comparible to Jethou. 1km south of it is the hilly and roughly cricular Südinsel (Southern Island), which has an area of 3,585 km2 and is similar to the main island of the Faroe Islands, but bigger in area. Another 500ft southward is the 1 acher2 Wertlos Insel (Worthes Island) sea stack that resembles Stac Lee. 0.25km to the south west of Wertlos Insel is the 15ha Henrietta Insel (Henrietta Island) which is akin to Craiglethy. 1.25 Km north east is Die Möwe Insel (The Seagull Island), which is 8,445 sq ft2 in area and is akin to Rockal, and 1.5km north west is the Die Sechs Scharfen Felsen (The Six Sharp Rocks), each of which resembles six 26.5 m2, 3.5 m tall verticly sharpened version of Skerryvore. The total area of the nation's landmass is about 105% that of Canada's Vancouver Island. The highest points are is the 1,500-foot Mount Ulrich and 1,200ft Mount Magda on Deutsch-Insel, and the 1,1000ft Beinn na h-Iolaire (hill of the eagle) on Südinsel. Kiser Insel and Insel Marien islands are both the sites of an automatic light beacon which is remotely monitored by the Deutsch-Insel Lighthouse Board. Wildlife The abundant wildlife includes grasses, heathers, thick gorse, thrift (Armeria maritima), marsh marigold (Caltha palustris), western hemlock, western red cedar, Pacific Silver Fir, yellow cedar, Douglas-fir, grand fir, Sitka spruce, and western white pine. It is also characterised by bigleaf maple, red alder, sword fern, and red huckleberry. are the main plant on the islands. The main wildlife found on the islands other than farm animals are Pacific gulls, kelp gulls, silver gulls, feril rabits, rats, bald eagles, voles and wandering albatrosses. Shellfish and sea urchins live on coastal rocks. Trout, salmon, and rainbow trout live in the rivers and along the coastline. Fish in the River Ulrich are Geology The islands are mostly made up of made of a type of peralkaline granite that is relatively rich in sodium and potassium. Within this granite are darker bands richer in the alkali pyroxene mineral aegirine and the alkali amphibole mineral riebeckite. Felseninsel, Kleine Insel and Kiser Insel formed of Lewisian gneiss, formed in the Precambrian eon, these rocks being amongst the most ancient rocks in North America. A further nautical hazard to shipping is a magnetic anomaly in the area. The region around Ulrich's Bay is formed of Lewisian gneiss. The hard gneiss rock of which the islands are made splits into long pieces, which are excellent for building with, but the hard rough boulders and sharp rocks make for difficult and dangerous hill walking. In other places on Deutsche Insel (German Island) patches of Torridonian sandstone and shale, grey-banded Archaean Lewisian gneiss and granulite with layers of gabbro, peridotite and anorthosite. There are also a few Jurassic oil shales and sandstones occasionally interspersed with limestone and the related ironstone beds contain low grade oolitic siderite and chamosite ores. Southern Island is largely made up of several giant slices of tiered basalt, that were tilted 45% to one side in an ancient seismic upheaval. Kleine Meer Stapel is uniquely a red sandstone stack, perched on a plinth of basalt rock. It is comparible to the Old Man of Hoy. A shallow icecap was on top of most of German Island in the Pleistocene era. Climate The climate ranges from oceanic in the south to subpolar oceanic in the north. It is very similar to the climate of the West Coast of Scotland in terms of both the average annual temperatures and precipitation. The islands' temperatures are moderate all year round. Rainfall is generally heavy, especially in the autumn months, when in the most exposed south western areas near Ulrich's Bay and the far north of German Island see average daily rainfalls as high as 317 millimetres (12.5 in) and the annual rainfalls are among the highest in the world outside the tropics. The inevitable rain shadow effect of German Island's mountains, creates wide variation in the precipitation. The west coast is considerably wetter than the east coast due to the precipitation falling on the central mountains as snow. In the relatively shielded areas around New Vienna, Santa Maria and New Berlin have annual rainfall averages ranging from 1,207 millimetres (47 in) to 1,405 millimetres (55 in). Snowfall is generally moderate and comes between December and January, averaging from 10 centimetres (3.9 in) in across most of the Islands to 70 centimetres (28 in) in the far north of German Island near Nord Bucht and Nordspitze, though in the mountainous parts of German Island it averages around 105 centimetres (39 in) and is only 1.25 centimetres on Green Island. Precipitation is frequent, occurring on around 2/3 of the days of the year, even in relatively shielded areas. Hurricane Twelve/the 1975 Pacific Northwest Hurricane battered the south and east of the islands on on September 4th. The highest 1-minute sustained winds was 65 mph (100 km/h). Hurricane Guillermo (1997) battered the north and east of the islands on August 17th. The highest 1-minute sustained winds was 75 mph (120 km/h). The amount of direct sunlight is low, averaging around 4 to 5 hours per day. History Pre-1750 Several of the out lying islands were spotted by Spanish and Portuguese navigators in the 17th century. French, British, Russian, Prussian and Dutch sailors also sighted some of the islands in the early 18th century. 1750-1822 Portugal founded their small colony on the German Island in 1750, South Island in 1751 and Green Island in 1790. British sailors also visited Southern Island between 1790 and 1795, but did not informally claim the island until 1795. They also named the island's main mountain Beinn na h-Iolaire and main bay Hove Bay. An exsplorer from Electorate of Brunswick-Lüneburg exsplored Southern Island, Seagull Island and Worthless Island in 1806. He later also informally claimed them for Hanover. 1823-1913 Both the Margraviate of Brandenburg and the Duchy of Prussia set up minor colonies on German Island (the main island) in 1823 and 1824 respectivley. The colonies began to slowly grew after 1835, when everyone renounced their rival claims and let Prussia have full rule over the island. The logging industry was the maine industry between 1880 and 1920. 1914-1945 They were neutral in WW1 and joined the Allies on December 1st in 1943. 1945-1969 Deutsche Inseln sent 25 troopers to serve in the Korean War from 25 June 1950 to 27 July 1953, in which 1 of them died. 1970-1989 Hurricane Twelve/the 1975 Pacific Northwest Hurricane battered the south and east of the islands on on September 4th. The highest 1-minute sustained winds was 65 mph (100 km/h). 1990-1999 Hurricane Guillermo (1997) battered the north and east of the islands on August 17th. The highest 1-minute sustained winds was 75 mph (120 km/h). Present Day Government and politics The president is Kurt Strauss of the CDU. His deputy is Chancellor Hans Luukanen of the CDU. Economy Ancien Moulin de Bliesbruck 57.jpg Logelbach 2013 05.jpg Fra Fajansefabrikken i Sarreguemines (ca. 1910) (8658910388).jpg Jean à la scierie..., Luchon, 17 août 1908, TRU C 171 - Fonds Trutat.jpg Battrans-Fourneau.JPG Agriculture Industry Usine Peugeot Citroën depuis A35.JPG| The major tractor factory in New Berlin. Usine de Monlong à Toulouse 1.jpg| The food cannery in New Hanover. Toulouse - Île du Ramier - 20101207 (2).jpg| The papermill on the River Ulrich near New Hanover. Retail Banking Transport Demographics ''2010 ethnic survey-'' #Gemans- 550,000 #Austrians- 125,000 #Mixed ancestry 17,555 #Sorbs- 16,859 #Portugese- 11,378 #Czechs- 5,348 #Moravians- 4,338 #Silesians- 2,275 #Kashubians- 1,273 #Poles- 1,149 #Slovaks- 548 #French- 227 #Dutch- 226 #Finnish- 225 #Swedish- 225 #Belgian- 158 #English- 154 #Norwegen- 88 #Spanish- 87 #Estonian- 86 #Anglo-Canadian- 68 #Dansh- 66 Culture Sport Media Military Healthcare Death Penalty Images AZU Fräulein Stellas Gespür für Liebenswürdigkeit AZO Dresden Deutsches Hygienemuseum Photo inspired by Marcus Lilge.JPG Kärwe Biedermeier 02.JPG Kärwe Biedermeier.JPG Austria folklore group dsc01330.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 110501-F-CF975-115 - U.S. Navy Lt. Eva Chou an ophthalmologist exams the eyes of a 7-month-old patient at a medical clinic at Sagrado Corzon de Jesus School in Paita.jpg Spreewald Impressionen - Flickr - tm-md (160).jpg Fotothek df roe-neg 0006328 004 Aufführung.jpg Fotothek df roe-neg 0006323 016 Mädchengruppe in Trachten.jpg Bundesarchiv B 145 Bild-F009228-0003, Ruhrgebiet, Spielende Kinder vor Häusern.jpg MB-Tracht paar.jpg Category:North America Category:Die Demokratische Republik Deutsche Inseln